Personnel working in safety sensitive and sporting environments are often subjected to random drug testing, and it is necessary to avoid tampering with specimens.
This invention relates to a tamper-proof container for body fluid specimens such as urine. Different forms of containers have been devised to minimize the possibility of tampering of containers. After rendering the specimen, it is necessary to insure that the particular specimen of the subject is retained in the bottle unadulterated and free of tampering. It is also necessary to insure that there is no substitution of a bottle containing a specimen for a different subject's specimen.
One manner of minimizing sample tampering is to insure that the temperature of the specimen is within a prescribed range within a prescribed period of time after the specimen is rendered. Any major variation in that temperature can indicate that a subject has substituted a rendered specimen with a specimen not immediately rendered.
It is desirable to have a simple system for detecting tampering and thus minimizing the risk of tampering.
Prior art systems use relatively complicated containers with relatively complex closure means operative with a container.
There is a need to provide a simple and effective tamper detection container for fluid body specimens which minimizes the disadvantages of prior art systems.